No Complaints
by RedPineapple27
Summary: Even spread across the bed, nude and panting, Miranda still managed to retain her unassuming grace.


**Here's a little side story about the creation of this fic.**

** *Logged onto FFn to read some quality femslash***

** *Adjusted search parameters for Lenalee/Miranda, M, English***

** *Died.***

**Due to the astonishing lack of DGM yuri, this was born. The first M rated Lena/Miranda fic for FFn, in English, at least. **

**Summary: **Even spread across the bed, nude and panting, Miranda still managed to retain her unassuming grace, not that Lenalee was complaining about that.

**Warnings: **PWP, Yuri, teasing and inappropriate use of fingernails.

**Disclaimer: **Getting to write fanfics like this is so much more fun than having to stress over plot, which is exactly what I'd have to do if I owned DGM.

**No Complaints **

Most would assume that the length of a girls fingernails were a concession to the fashion of the time. Even during the war, when it was uncommon for trends to be considered, anyone inspecting the length of Lenalee's fingernails would likely decide one of two things; either the dark haired girl paid little mind to her nails and neglect had lead to the slightly above average length, or that she was aiming to retain some degree of femininity.

Most wouldn't notice, none would comment and Lenalee was more than content to leave them in ignorance. The length of her nails, and the way that each one was tipped by a subtle point, was deliberate.

Lenalee smiled as she traced the shallow indentations in Miranda's skin where her bra had lain. The grey lace had looked so pretty against her ghostly complexion that the younger had almost hesitated to remove it. Almost.

Shifting her hand to hover over the elder women's breast, she paused to gaze up at her lover from her enviable vantage point of between the elder Exorcist's spread thighs. The harried expression had nearly disappeared, replaced with a sort of salacious smile. Her pupils were approaching full dilation.

Lowering her hand, Lenalee allowed the tip of her nail to tickle the peak of Miranda's rosy nub, nearly moaning herself at the purr that emanated from the elder women. She felt one of her lover's hands tangle in her hair and leaned into Miranda's foraging fingers, feeling a stirring heat stab just below her hipbones, not for the first time that night.

Shifting back to better support herself, the younger brought her other hand to caress the pale, straining flesh of her dark-haired lover's other breast, using her palm and catching the nipple between her fingers rather than teasing with a nail.

There was something so addictive about the way Miranda responded, the habitually meek girl wasn't loud in her appreciation, but more than compensated with fervour. The hand Miranda had slung through her hair crept down to her neck, encouraging the younger women into a more accessible position, Lenalee had to release one of Miranda's breast's in order to support herself. The elder pressed a kiss to willing lips, humming as Lenalee's tongue swept into her mouth. Without ever breaking the tickling rhythm of her nail on Lotto's breast, their tongues met and courted, falling into a pattern of curling and rubbing.

Miranda's fingers carded through her lover's hair, applying pressure to all of Lenalee's favourite places and answering the soft groan she received with a sigh of her own. Her other hand wandered along the younger's back, playing with the hem of her white panties, the last piece of clothing left to either of them.

Pulling back, Lenalee pecked Miranda on her nose, she slipped briefly off the bed and shed her panties; message received.

Returning to the bed, she settled between the calves of her supine lover. Miranda automatically raised her upper body to shoot the younger a questioning look, reaching forward to grasp Lenalee's hand, clearly missing their kiss.

Evading her touch, the kneeling girl ran the nail of her forefinger along the inside of Miranda's thigh. She nearly bucked at the breathy moan that resounded from her elder.

One of the younger Lee's favourite things about sex with the elder Exorcist was how responsive she was. She envied the level of sensitivity Miranda experienced – years of self exploration and stolen touches having robbed her of not only many firsts, but the physical innocence that arose only from years of near total celibacy. What fascinated and gratified the girl was how the blushing intensity of her partner's reactions never seemed to abate, though as they could rarely sneak more than an hour or so, it was not a threshold that Lenalee was in a position to test.

She increased the pressure as she reached the juncture between thigh and the mons pubis, slowing her progress as she skimmed the recently shaved stubble adorning Miranda's private skin.

"Lena . . ."

The word thrilled through her, while neither of them were taciturn during sex, actual words were rare for them. Sentiments between the two were carried in the brief silence between breathy encouragement and in the gentle touches they shared.

Smiling down at the women beneath her, Lenalee broke contact and leaned up to kiss Miranda. Their tongues massaged each other kindly, so unlike the coarse interactions that the younger had experienced before she'd met Miranda.

The seconds only increased the warmth in their groins and neither was sure who moved first, but neither cared as their moist sex bumped together _just so_.

This time it was Miranda who broke the kiss, lips releasing a soft groan at a particularly well angled thrust. Deciding that she wanted to be able to watch as well as hear her lover's climax, Lenalee shifted up, keeping her eyes trained on her lover as she rested back between Miranda's legs. She turned the elder's disgruntled sigh into a mewl as her fingernail landed directly on the women's clitoris. She pressed briefly before running the nail down into Miranda's slit, running teasing circles around her opening before tenderly prodding the entrance.

Beneath her the elder panted lightly, breathing so deeply that he nipples jostled slightly, perched as they were on the tips of those perfectly formed breasts. Her shoulder length curls spread behind he on the pillow, one lone tendril stuck to the slight perspiration that shone on her forehead.

It took only a few minutes of this sort of sensual taunting before the younger slipped a finger inside her lover, experience bringing her finger automatically to Miranda's volume control.

The dark-haired women's hips surged forward as her thighs locked around Lenalee's wrist and her inner walls convulsed. Barely a second later, she released a short keen and a brief rush of fluid enveloped Lenalee's finger. Miranda's face relaxed and her eyes shivered behind closed lids.

Even spread across the bed, nude and panting, Miranda still managed to retain her unassuming grace. The younger women found herself tempted to comment on her elder's beauty, but she knew better; Miranda listened to actions better than words and such a sentence would stress her unduly.

Perhaps it was a side effect of her Innocence that made Miranda so time efficient. More likely it was some ridiculous sense of guilt or debt, but Lenalee wasn't complaining as the elder urged her younger lover's thighs apart and slipped a finger in, barely a minute clear of her own orgasm.

No, she thought, purring and grinding as the dark-haired women stroked her _right there, _not complaining at all.

**AN: I think I overused the word 'breast'. I don't like 'tits' or 'mams' and 'boobs' almost sounded funny in this context. I should probably stick to yaoi, there are heaps of synonyms for 'cock'.**


End file.
